<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunlit Morning by DaughterOfDungeonBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740516">Sunlit Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat'>DaughterOfDungeonBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Fluff, Gay, Gay Luke Skywalker, M/M, Mara Jade is a trans man named Jade, Prompt Fill, Sugarcoated Gay Story, Trans Male Character, all Jedi are a little ethereal, just two men being soft and gay, not sequels compliant, references to Jaina Organa being trans, yes they're Organas not Solos because Leia is royalty and Han is wanted dead or alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, the gentle silence will be broken by the sound of the Falcon's landing gear, bright cries in Shyriiwook, and two pairs of Force-sensitive twins all together in one place.<br/>But that will be later. For now, there is just Luke and Jade Skywalker, and the sunlit morning set before them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunlit Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It feels like it's been a hundred years since I posted a bingo fill, but it's only been like two weeks?<br/>I've officially started graduate school, so my posting will be slower than the absolute insane pace I was cranking stuff out a few weeks ago. I was basically writing like a madwoman to keep from freaking out about moving to another country during a pandemic.<br/>But! Here's 'sugarcoated gay story,' which basically means 'gays who don't get punished for existing.' I picked Luke and Jade, since they filled my other 'gays existing' prompt in Ghost in Stained Glass!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not the Endor sunlight slicing through the darkness of the room that woke Jade, nor was it the few Jedi students who woke with the sun beginning to bustle around. No, Jade Skywalker was pulled against his will into waking when the warm weight curled against his side rolled onto his chest to turn away from the light.<br/><br/>
“You know,” Jade mumbled, carding his hand through Luke’s hair that was returning to its golden blonde now that he wasn’t living on an ice planet or in a swamp. “for a farmboy, you sure do hate getting up in the morning.”<br/><br/>
Luke Skywalker, savior of the galaxy twice-over by the time he was twenty-five and founder of the new Jedi Order, made a wordless sleepy noise that could only be described as sad. He snuggled closer to Jade, tucking his face into the crook of his neck.<br/><br/>
Jade ran his hand through Luke’s hair again, and he could have sworn that his husband almost purred.<br/><br/>
“Jacen’s twin…” Jade said, voice still rough with sleep, while Luke was still in the early stages of waking up himself. “What’s that name again?” Jade knew his niece’s name, and he knew that Luke did as well.<br/><br/>
“Jaina.” He said into Jade’s neck, nestling closer like the heat-leech he was. “My niece is named Jaina.”<br/><br/>
Jade knew it was a little silly, to still insist on testing Luke how he did, but Jaina had only settled on her name recently, and Jade knew from experience how much it would mean to her for her entire family to get it right the first time.<br/><br/>
Luke yawned, his jaw popping, and furrowed his brow. One eye, blue like the clearest skies, cracked open.<br/><br/>
“They’re not here yet, are they?” Jade bit make a smile at the genuine worry in Luke’s voice, as if he would have let him miss the arrival of the Organas. He was skeptical that there was anyone in the galaxy who could possibly sleep through the arrival of Leia, Han, Chewy, and the twins.<br/><br/>
“Nope. You’ve got time to be a sleepyhead before the invasion.” Jade said as Luke pulled the blanket over his head. He kissed the lump of confronter that covered his husband’s head. “You’re going to need it. Solo told me to warn you that the twins are planning on ambushing you with their training sabers.”<br/><br/>
“Not really how Jedi should be acting.” Luke grumbled. Jade laughed quietly.<br/><br/>
“Maybe that’s why Solo and your sister don’t want them trained yet. So they can hit you with sticks without consequences.”<br/><br/>
Luke rolled and shifted his weight onto one arm, wearing the confronter over his head like the local Ewoks wore their hoods. The sunlight made his hair glow like the kyber caves of Ilum, and he was smiling at Jade as if he was the one who had starlight in his eyes and the power of the universe humming under his skin.<br/><br/>
Jade slung one arm around Luke’s waist and cupped his cheek with his other hand, pulling Luke into a kiss.<br/><br/>
They were both still warm with sleep, and happy to steal a few more minutes in each other’s arms before they had to face the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe how close I am to finishing my bingo board. I'm going to 'above and beyond,' which means I will be doing a blackout, and then five more prompt fills, but I am in the home stretch. In the next few weeks or months I will be posting 7 Dirty Words, Sexy, Real Witch Spells, "I'll know it when I see it," and whatever I end up going with for my free space!<br/>And yes, Ilum still has kyber caves even after the Empire mined it, because the whole planet is literally made of kyber.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>